


Just One Night

by orphan_account



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Alternating, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Ste and Harry fall on tough times, James swoops in with a proposition Harry can't turn down. (The missing scene after Harry arrives at James' flat)





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm throwing my hat into the mix. The lack of fanfic for these two makes me sad, so, I needed to get the ball rolling! I'm not a smut writer by any means, so, this will probably be my only attempt at it. If it's not your interest, no worries. I have a fluffy G rated story almost done, too! The break between parts is to signal a change in POV. Thanks for stopping in and happy reading!

James Nightingale always got what he wanted.

Most people took him as egotistical whenever he would say that, but it’s just the simple truth. He wasn’t ashamed by it. In fact, it’s a rather good example of his dedication and ambition. James learned at a young age not to expect anyone else to get him what he wanted or help him achieve his goals. So, when he saw the young Harry Thompson for the first, he knew there was only one way things would go. And to make it happen, certain measures would have to be taken.

He had expected the younger man to cave to his pursuit at some point; the chase being part of the fun. However, the timing was still surprising.

The sound of the door slamming shut drew James from his thoughts. A pleasant smile settled on his face, as he took in sight of his company. “You couldn’t have called at a better time. We have the place to ourselves. Fancy a drink?” He poured each of them a glass without waiting for a response.

Harry shoved off his coat and threw it onto the couch. “I prefer the 10 grand.”

James stood and handed him one of the glasses. “Here I was … daring to dream … that you were in it just for me.” He saluted him, as Harry gulped down his in almost one full swing. It was evident the younger man was still processing his decision. Curiosity nagged at James to ask what had changed his mind, but he also didn’t want to risk it changing, yet again.

Harry slammed down his glass. “Dare to dream whatever you want. That’s free. But Im gonna cost ya.”

“And how do I know… that you’re a wise investment?” He asked, eyeing him up and down.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Harry replied, grabbing his hand. He immediately led him out the door towards the next one.

\------

As soon as the door closed, Harry yanked his shirt over his head. “Ok, let’s do this.” He started on his belt when his hands were tugged away. James stepped in front of him and made a tsk tsk noise.

“I’m not paying for a rushed quickie.” He cupped Harry’s face in his hands. “If we are truly going to do this, then I’m taking my time. Understood?”

Harry nodded. “I know.” His body tensed when he saw how intent James’ focus was on his lips.

In his head, he couldn’t lie. Every time James tried to get this close, the thought of those lips on his would take him over. The first one was gentle. He could tell James was serious about taking it slow. Not just for himself, but for Harry. The second was firmer. He gripped the arms holding him in place and deepened the kiss. It was just as he feared. The kiss was hypnotizing and passionate.

James turned them so Harry’s back faced the bed. Harry’s arms wrapped around James’ neck, as their kisses turned heavier. “Take off my shirt,” James told him, as they pulled away. Harry yanked it from his waist and pushed it up and over James’ head.  “Now my belt.” Harry unintentionally licked his lips as his eyes ran down the older man’s body. It earned him a chuckle and a smirk from James.

With their clothes scattered all over the floor, James pushed him back on to the bed. “Move up.” He said, nodding towards the middle.

Harry laid back against the mattress, as James hovered over him. Now that he was completely nude, James’ hands couldn’t seem to pick just one place to touch. The slow hot grazes down his side sent shivers through Harry’s body. He dropped light kisses down the younger man’s chest before stopping at his belly button.

“What… what are you doing?” Harry asked, huskily. He could feel himself twitch in anticipation. The amount of desire he felt for James surprised him. It had been so long since he felt this with someone other than Ste.

James met his gaze and smirked. “Whatever I want remember?” This time he placed a longer kiss over Harry’s ribcage. He ran his tongue over the spot before grabbing the flesh with his teeth.

Harry gasped and bucked his hips. His mind was tortured over his choices, but his body knew exactly what it wanted. “No! No marks… Ste…”

James let go with a chuckle. “Wouldn’t want to send you home with any new beauty marks.” He ran his hand down Harry’s thigh and back up. “Maybe next time.”

“There won’t be a – ahhh!” Harry’s objections turned into a delicious moan.

James took a firm hold of Harry’s member, before giving it a slow lick from the base to the top. He slipped the head into his mouth and suckled; his tongue swirling around it. Harry moaned again and tossed his head back against the pillow; the sensations taking over. It’d been so long since someone did this for him. With all the fighting and constant problems with Ste, the two had lost the energy or desire for foreplay whenever they did make the time for sex.

He heard a chuckle and opened his eyes. The view in front of him was almost unbearable. James looked up at him with smokey eyes and a devious smile; moving his hand up and down. Without a word, he took Harry completely into his mouth.

“James,” he exclaimed, breathlessly. He could feel James’ tongue making small circles around him coupled with that perfect pressure and he was sure he would be done for soon. “I’m … I’m close.”

James released him with a pop. He moved up the younger man and gave him a searing kiss. Harry grabbed the back of his neck to keep him there; their tongues fighting for dominance.

“Enjoying yourself, yet?” James asked, barely moving his lips away.

Harry rolled his eyes. He should have known the Englishman couldn’t keep his snark to a minimum even in bed. _You like that, though_. The thought creeped into the back of his head. The attitude, the abrasiveness, the ego … it was all a part of James Nightingale. He was unapologetically honest in himself and it was hard not to find that attractive.

“How about you move this along? You know, there’s slow,” Harry replied, before changing the speed of his voice. “Then there’s slowwwwww.”

A genuine laugh escaped from James. “I have to admit I’m glad to know that sharp wit doesn’t get left on the bedroom floor with everything else.”

“James,” Harry warned him. Although from his position, Harry wasn’t sure what he could much do.

“Roll onto your stomach,” He whispered into Harry’s ear. He pulled away to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand. When he returned, Harry had done what he was told. He waited for James’ next instruction.

\-----

James gently massaged some of the lube between his fingers and then against Harry’s hole. He slipped the first finger in and waited a moment to see how Harry took it. When he didn’t receive any complaints, he slipped a second one in. Harry shifted away and James gave him a kiss. “How does that feel?”

“Tight,” Harry replied. His eyes were wide and his voice shallow. “But… a good kind of tight.” Testing the waters, James slowly started to thrust his fingers in and out. He received a positive sounding moan from the younger man. He grazed the younger man’s prostate as often as possible.

He pulled away once Harry felt properly open. He grabbed for the condom box sitting on the nightstand. He rolled the condom on and ran another dose of lube over his hard member. James lined himself up with Harry’s body, but didn’t move any further. James sighed, as he ran a hand over Harry’s back. The younger man was on his knees with his elbows propped to support himself. He was tense and that simply would not do. Business transaction or not, this was meant to be a fun and good time for both parties. He leaned forward and placed a few kisses along the areas he could reach. He could feel the tension leaving Harry, slowly.

“You’re beautiful, do you know that?” James asked, huskily. His lips lingered against Harry’s skin with every word.

“Just get to it.” Harry replied, a twinge of annoyance in his tone.

“I asked you a question first. Do you know you are simply … one of the best views I have had the opportunity to see.” He leaned back up and gripped Harry’s slim hips with both hands. “Especially when you’re like this.”

He waited for a reaction. He needed to be sure Harry fully understood how enticing he was.

“I do, okay? I do. Now, please stop being a tease and fuck me.” Harry responded, looking back at him with lust in his eyes.

James pushed the head in as gently as he could. When Harry’s body relaxed around him, he pushed the rest of the way in. He shut his eyes and let his head fall back. Harry’s tight heat was better than he imagined.

“James,” Harry moaned, pulling him from his thoughts. “Move, please?”

He smirked and rolled his hips. “Did you also know? I’m a sucker for everytime you say please.”

A few thrusts in and the two developed a delicious rythym. The creaky bed and the heavy breathing were all that could be heard in the darkened room. Every pressure against his prostate had Harry cluthing the sheets. Every muscle squeeze around his base had James shivering. Before long, he was coming hard inside the younger man.

Harry grasped his own member in his hand and rubbed himself towards completion. James slapped his hand away and took it in his own. Their bodies relaxed into each other and James took control of the speed. “Tonight … even this part is mine.” He whispered into Harry’s ear. As if commanded by James’ tone, Harry released himself all over the bedsheet and James’ hand.

\-----

Harry sat up in bed and moved to put his boxers on when he felt James’ hand on his arm. “Where are you off to?”

“I’m leaving. You got what you wanted, James.”

He let out a laugh and shook his head. “What I wanted was a night. And we are hardly through.” He pushed the covers back. “Come here?” He asked.

The tone in his voice had Harry stop and face him. It was different from his normal commanding one. As if he was asking a genuine question. There was softness in the older man’s features that were overwhelming. James was meant to only be a manipulative jerk he wanted to avoid. And yet, moments like these reminded Harry, James had many unrevealed layers still.

Why did he find that so fascinating?

Harry dropped his boxers back on the bedroom floor and laid down. James wrapped them in the sheet together and the two simply laid there facing each other. James gently grasped Harry’s face in his hand and kissed him. One kiss turned into two and not before long, they were caressing each others lips in lazy kisses.

Both men willing to just be content in the moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, I double thank you! I haven't written fanfic in years and I'm very new to Jarry, so, I apologize for any OOCness. If you did like it, feel free to let me know! I hope to have the other piece I'm writing done in a day or two.


End file.
